


Sick Day

by queen_scribbles



Series: Straight Up Truth [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sick day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Boy, is it fun writing somebody with a stuffed up nose. :D Also, the tea Vette sent for Jaaide is based off honey citron tea, which is delicious and helps so much with colds/allergies.





	Sick Day

 

The words on the datapad swam with a persistence that would have deterred most people, but Jaaide had always been stubborn. She sniffled, blinked a few times, and resumed reading. This time she only made it half a sentence before she had to sneeze. Again. For the third time this paragraph and the eighth time in the last five minutes.

“Oh, go away,” she muttered, letting the datapad rest against her knees so she could blow her nose. Again. The comment wasn’t aimed at any particular person but at her general state of sickness. It didn’t work. Not that she had expected it to. She just hated this. Too sick for meetings or off-world tasks, not sick enough for lethargy to set in.... It was driving driving her crazy.

Hence the retreating to her quarters, where she wouldn’t have to interact with anyone and could be a miserable whiny mess in _peace_. Without spreading germs or her bad mood to the undeserving.

“Jaaide?”

Her head came up--fast enough to give her a headache--at the sound of Theron’s voice over her implants. “Whad?”

There was a faint, sympathetic chuckle. “I wanted to check on you.” Light thumps, like he was gently kicking her door, punctuated his words. “Can I come in?”

She debated for a second, almost told him no. Of all the people she didn’t want to unfairly lash out at(or infect), he was near the top of the list. _Be honest, Jaaide_. Alright he _was_ the top of the list. _But_ , if she didn’t let him in he’d just worry, which would mean he’d start pacing, which would get on Lana’s nerves, and Jaaide’s bad mood would spread anyway... “Id’s opend.”

There was a brief pause and then the door slid open. Jaaide turned off the datapad she’d she’d been reading and hid it under the couch cushion. “You know you don’d habe to cheg on me,” she muttered.

“I know.” Theron waited for the door to close. “I wanted to. And are you sure the couch is ideal for resting? Your bed’s more comfortable.”

Even feeling awful Jaaide had to laugh. “As you and I habe both proben, sleep is _endirely_ possible on this couch, and id has a bedder view than my bed.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Theron conceded with a smile. He crossed the room and circled the couch to sit next to her. Jaaide pulled her knees into her chest to give him space, and he just moved closer, setting down the small thermos he carried on the end table. “It is a damn good view.”

“I jus’ care thad id’s nod boringk,” Jaaide admitted. “Id’s no fun to stare at the wall all day. Whad’s thad?” She pointed at the thermos, its heat striped the perfect orange of hot but not too hot.

“Oh, that’s a get well soon present from Vette,” Theron said as he cupped one hand behind her crossed ankles and tugged her feet toward him. “She heard through the grapevine somehow--definitely not from me--that you’re sick and swears this will help you feel better.” He reached over and snagged the thermos to hand to her. “Promised her I’d get it to you.”

“What is it?” Jaaide asked as she started unscrewing the lid.

“No idea,” he admitted. “Tea of some kind, I think. But it smelled good. And it’s _Vette,_ Jaaide. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“I dknow _thad_ ,” she said, tone almost sulky. “Forze ob ha- ha--ah- _choo!_ \--habid.” She blew her nose again, then sniffled and wiped it against her shoulder. “I _hade_ this damb cold.”

“You must,” Theron said dryly. “It made you swear. Just try whatever the hell Vette made you. It can’t hurt.” He reached over to smooth her hair back and kissed her forehead.

“No!” Jaaide pushed away almost sloshing the tea out of the thermos. “Don’d wand you gedding my cold,” she croaked.

“Heartfelt and pathetic as that was,” he chuckled, hand still resting at the nape of her neck. “I’m pumped full of so many immuno-stims right now, we could probably kiss-- _with_ tongue--for a whole minute and I wouldn’t catch it. It’s the only way Lana would let me come check on you,” he explained. “ _I_ think you’re worth the risk, but she’s worried about it spreading through the Alliance. Probably planning to quarantine me soon as I leave regardless.”

Jaaide giggled. “Smard woman.” She took a tentative sip of Vette’s tea. “Mm.” She drank more. It was fruity--citrus, maybe?--and sweet and felt _so good_ on her throat. “I think Vedde deserves a raise.”

“She’ll be happy to hear that,” Theron chuckled. “Now, I think we should move you to your bed so you can get some _actual_ sleep. Dozing on the couch doesn’t count.”

“Bud I don’ wanna,” Jaaide muttered grouchily, slouching further into her spot. “Laying down makes my head hurd worze an’ makes me zneeze more-”

“I’m sorry, makes you _what_ more?”

She glowered. “Znee- _Z_ neeze... Id’s nod funny!” She slumped into a sulk as Theron barely bit back a laugh. “If you’re jusd goingk to laugh ad me you can leabe.”

“No,no, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He rubbed her leg, hand drifting to a stop in position for his thumb to trace circles on the top of her foot. “It’s just the way that one particular word sounds when you’re all stuffed up is funny. That’s what I was laughing at, not you.”

Jaaide took another drink of Vette’s tea and looked at him over the rim of the thermos. “Alrighd. You can stay. Bud I still don’d wanna ged in bed.”

“What if I offer to cuddle with you?” Theron said, thumb still rubbing absent-minded circles against her foot. “You could lean against me rather than your pillows, so your head won’t hurt worse and you don’t sneeze extra.”

“And whend the stims wear off?”

“Let me worry about that,” he waved away her concern. “I have at least three hours before that’s even an issue. C’mon.” He freed himself from under her legs and stood, holding out his hands to her and wiggling his fingers encouragingly.

Despite her cold, Jaaide had to giggle. “Find. You win.” 

As she took his hand and used it as added leverage to pull herself off the couch, she knocked the datapad from its hiding place. It skittered across the floor, and Theron--his reflexes _not_ slowed by feeling like his skull was full of jelly--beat her to it.

“You know this is counterproductive to the healing process, right?” he said glibly, dropping the datapad on the couch as he steered Jaaide toward her bed.

“I was using id to watch holovids?” she tried, following his lead without protest. She really was tired....

“And I’m Queen of Naboo.” Theron grinned as he helped her get situated in bed before sitting next to her and letting her snuggle against his chest. “One workaholic to another, trying to concentrate on little screens makes the headaches worse, so you actually feel bad longer.”

“Mm. The voice of experience?” Jaaide mumbled, comfortable enough she was already starting to drift.

She felt his chuckle and press a kiss to her hair. “You could say that.” Gentle fingers tugged the half-drunk thermos of tea from her grip. “Get some sleep, Jaaide.”

She wanted to reply with something witty, maybe a tad flirty, but her brain was running too slow, so she settled for an incoherently mumbled grunt before she took his advice and drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, is it fun writing somebody with a stuffed up nose. :D Also, the tea Vette sent for Jaaide is based off honey citron tea, which is delicious and helps so much with colds/allergies.


End file.
